


My first Slave girl- A request for Leah1999

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beating, F/M, Owner Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Drugs, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Can you do one where the reader is fairly young, around 15. She's been sold to a man as a sex slave by her mom. He calls Dean to come over and take her virginity because he doesn't deal with virgins. Dean does so (kindly cuz she's so young and inexperienced) and leaves her but when he comes back sometime later he finds she's been abused badly. He ends up buying her because he starts to like her. He doesn't love her but he just grows fond of her. She ends up like as his good friend years in the future but still his sex slave and shiz. Can it be fairly long? Thanks.Can Dean find her tryna kill herself after he's bought get by hanging? ThanksBTW: I love your stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	1. Breaking her in

Dean’s point of view*******

*BUZZZZ* *BUZZZZ* My phone rings waking me up from my nap in the front seat of Baby. I pull it out seeing Chad’s name on the screen.  
“What Chad?” I grumble rubbing my eyes. 

“Hey, you busy tonight?” Chad asked his Boston accent hard to hide even though he tries. 

“I could be. Why do you ask Chad?” I ask my irritation rising. 

“I have a new girl that’s a virgin. Do you think you could come break her in?” Chad offered then I hear a whimper in the background. I don’t like what Chad does to his girls always beating them for bullshit. Maybe I could make her feel good for a couple of hours at least. 

“Sure, I can be there in an hour or so. Make sure she doesn’t have any cuts or bruises like the last girl.” I say hanging up the phone and get up looking over the lake where I had stopped to take a siesta for a few minutes. My stomach growled steering me towards a town close by.

Your point of view****** 

 

“Maria get the new bitch cleaned up for Dean.” Chad yelled through the big house. You whimpered again holding your arms over your chest still uncomfortable with being naked in front of your new owner. A tall Hispanic girl came in with short black hair one of her brown eyes were swollen from Chad hitting her earlier. She looked at you then took your hand to drag you to a bathroom down a hallway. She handed you a bar of soap with a towel turning on the shower to only the cold water.

“Do not turn on the hot water. It rattles the pipes and Chad does not like when the pipes rattle.” Maria said leaving you in the small bathroom. You step into the freezing water washing as fast as possible. When you got out you were shown to another room with a single bed in the middle of it and an uncovered light bulb hanging overhead. 

“Dean just pulled up he should be up here in 15 minutes.” Maria said closing the door leaving you naked in the room. You tried not to cry thinking of how your mother so easily sold you for drugs. You were only 15 how the hell could she do that to someone she raised from birth. She used to love you before your dad ran off with your babysitter when you were 10. The tears were warm hitting your bare legs. You whipped them away quickly trying to stay strong. This was your life now, being raped day in after day by a man that likes to beat girls for fun. 

“Maybe I’ll die quickly.” You whisper about to cry again when the door started to open. You quickly turn away whipping the tears into the back of your hand again. The man stumbled in slightly closing the door a little louder than necessary. You looked at the older looking man finding him uncomfortable attractive. He had brown hair cut short on the sides but messy long on top. His jaw was strong with a small dash of blond scruff surrounding fill lips. His narrow nose sat between lust-filled green eyes. He was taller than you by at least a foot his broad chest and lean torso making you at least happy he wasn’t some repulsive man Chad new.

“Hi, sweetheart I’m Dean.” He said with a deep voice coming closer to you cupping your cheek whipping away a tear you had missed. 

“I know this is scary ____, but I’ll try not to make it so bad for you. If you just relax it will be a lot easier for the both of us ok?” Dean asked softly rubbing his thumb on your cheek. You could smell whiskey on his breath making you frightened for a moment before you nodded yes figuring you had no choice in the matter regardless. 

“Good girl. Chad keeps getting them younger and younger, I’m sorry this is where you ended up princess. Lay on the bed for me please.” Dean said sweetly stepping aside to let you lay sideways on the mattress your butt close to the edge giving your feet little room to sit on the side of the bed. You kept your knees closed out of reflex keeping your hands on either side of you stiffly. Dean rubbed your knees with his hands spreading them slowly trying to show you he wasn’t going to hurt you. You take a deep breath trying to relax as Dean pulled your legs fully apart looking at your virgin sex. You fought the urge to cover your body as Dean slowly got to his knees. Before you understood Dean had his tongue dipping into your hole. 

“Oh.” You gasp hearing the sound of his belt coming undone while his tongue worked up to your clit circling the sensitive skin. Your hips naturally raised against his face as he sucked on your clit before going back to spread your entrance with his tongue. You moan in need closing your eyes from the unexpected feeling coming from between your legs. Dean pulled back to look at your now shining pussy licking it from hole to clit one last time as he stood over you. You bite your lip opening your eyes to see his bare chest just as he pulls his jeans down to the ground with his boxers. 

“Get in the middle of the bed long ways.” Dean said rubbing his hand over his shaft. You positioned like he instructed watching him climb on the bed in between your legs with his hard shaft read to take your virginity.

“This will hurt a little, but trust me I will make it better before I cum.” Dean assured you rubbing his warm head back and forth on your clit. You gasp in pleasure pushing your hips into his member. You tense feeling the forging object enter you until he slides through your hymen bottoming out easily. 

“Ahh.” Dean winced a little pulling out half way quickly before pushing back in again. 

“Your so tight it hurts. I’ve never been with a girl your age.” Dean said more of a grumble than a statement. He pulled out again making you wince in pain feeling sore already. 

“You are really big.” You say with a whimper your knees hugging to his hip bones as your hands found a place on the bed to hold on tightly. You whimper feeling him pull out of you to slowly ease back in until you relaxed enough for him to pumping and out of you freely. You moaned slightly from his pace passing over the at the sweet spot in your walls. One of his hands wiggled down your body to your clit his rough fingers rubbing the bud in circles. 

“Does this feel good ____?” Dean moaned pumping faster as his finger worked like magic against your skin. Your hands went up to his shoulders holding lightly to his freckled skin. 

“Yes.” You say as your walls contract for the first time starting the slow build of your orgasm. Dean’s fingers went faster in a circle making your orgasm build at an alarming rate. Your toes and finger curled as your body clung to the intense feeling. 

“Cum for me ____.” Dean ordered rubbing harder. You moan his name softly at first the sound building as more of your orgasm shook your body. Dean pumped you through the blinding ecstasy his fingers still rubbing your pulsing clit. You felt him start to jerk in random thrust pattern before he also started to moan your name with his own release. You felt hot and sticky with Dean still inside of you his fingers helping bring your last wave out pleasure before he pulled out of you. He sat back on his heels panting as he looked down at your perfectly fucked pussy. 

“You are beautiful.” Dean whispered trying to memorize how your hair laid around your head. How the light pink on your cheeks after sex made you look older than you were. He blinked awkwardly shaking his head before he climbed off the bed quickly gathering his clothes.

“Try and get some pain meds from the girls it will help with the cramping.” Dean said pulling up his pants looking away from you. You sit up feeling weird like a part of you was missing now that Dean was out of you. Before you could say anything, Dean was leaving the room with his shirt still off. 

 

1 year later****** Dean’s point of view****

I can still feel your finger digging into my skin as you cum your contacting walls making me want to just explode right then. 

“I love you.” You whispered combing through my hair pulling lightly. I moan pumping my dick deeper inside of you while my balls feeling heavy ready for release. 

“Your mine ____!” I growled fucking you into the mattress. You scream my name taking each thrust until you come undone completely let your body go on my shaft. Your walls milk my shaft and my restraint. Too soon my peak came and crashed down with my member shooting my seed deep inside of you. 

*BUZZZZ* *BUZZZZZ*

“______.” I moan for real opening my eyes being woken up from my wet dream in the hotel bed. My boner was so hard it hurt as I sat up looking for my phone. I found it seeing Chad’s name making my stomach tighten for a moment. 

“Chad what’s up?” I ask a little too eager sounding I think. 

“Hey Deano, You busy tonight?” Chad asked with a deep moan making my boner start to die.

“Chad are you fucking someone right now?” I asked irritated that I even had to ask.

“No, I’m getting head. Anyways I have a new girl. You want to stretch her out for me?” Chad as making you think of _____ yet again.

“What happened to the last new girl?” I ask trying to sound uninterested.

“She is hard to train, very mouthy, and she cries all the time. I mean like right now hasn't even been giving me head for 2 minutes and the water works just won’t stop. It’s ridicules Dean, so I had to get a new girl to help out around the house because Maria is pregnant.” Chad explains moaning every now and again making my anger start to spike. I clenched my fist think about you anywhere near Chad just pissing me off. 

“I’m on my way.” I said hanging up the phone before I broke the damn thing. I threw on clothes quickly gathering my stuff before high-tailing it to Chad’s whore house. I pulled into the short driveway the rural area making his kind of lifestyle easy. I went up knocking on the door loudly like usual. The door opened slowly and your head peaked around the corner showing me a large purple bruise on your cheek right cheek. 

“Who is it!” Chad yelled from inside of the house. 

“It’s Dean.” You yell back sounding horse. Chad came out into the hallway to greet me as I walked through the door. 

“Dean! You are going to love my new girl. She is from Colombia.” Chad said dancing a little just making me angrier the longer I looked at him. I turned back seeing you still at the doorway butt naked not looking at me. 

“____ go get Dean and I some beers.” Chad ordered snapping his fingers like you were a dog. 

“Yes, sir.” You say softly limping slightly to the kitchen. I could see more black and purple bruises on one of your legs plus the left whole side of your ribs and back. I clenched my fist breathing heavily trying not to beat the shit out of Chad.

“Yo Dean, you ok?” Chad asked sitting down on the couch in the small living room.

“How much would you sell her for?” I asked suddenly looking Chad in the eye. 

“Who ____? She isn’t worth me selling to you Dean trust me. That dumb bitch doesn’t know how to do anything right. I traded some drugs for this little bitch and I should have just kept the fucking drugs.” Chad complained as _____ walked back in with tears running down your cheeks. You handed us out the beers with your head down before you went to the corner like a trained pet.

“Just tell me how much you want for her Chad. I don’t care just name your price.” I say my patience wearing thin. Chad looked over at you tilting his head a few times before looking back at me. 

“5,000 and a favor.” Chad said biting his lip. I scoffed shaking my head at this loser. 

“Fine, but the favor cannot include ____. She will be mine now which means she is off limits.” I say holding my hand out to Chad negotiating my terms. He looked over at your shocked face before he shook my hand waving at me to take my property and leave. 

Your point of view********

‘What just happened’ You ask yourself wrapping your arms around your body in the corner trying not to be noticed. Dean turned to you with a stern on his face unlike the last time you had seen him. He walked over to you taking off his jacket then shirt handing it to you. You take it with even more shock quickly covering your naked body for the first time in a year. 

“Thank you.” You say already almost crying from the act of kindness. His smile softened as he picked up his jacket before taking your hands walking you out the front door. You covered your eyes not used to full on sunlight yet. Dean walks you out to a black muscle car even holding the door open for you to climb in the front of the muscle car. 

“Thank you.” You said again softly looking down at your legs unsure how to react to all of this. Dean shut the door going around the car to get in the driver side. He put his jacket back on, but he kept it unzipped showing off his abs and chest. He started the car driving away quickly not bothering to put on a seatbelt or tell you too. It was awkward being with him alone after so long you felt like a different person almost. Chad had kept you on the brink of starvation for months now because Maria has been needing more food for the baby. You had lost so much weight you has started to bruise too easily making Chad angry resulting in even less food. 

“I was in a motel before I went to get you that is where we will stay tonight until I get us a proper house. Is there anywhere specific you maybe would want to live?” Dean asked suddenly looking over at your bruised face. You think about it looking out the windshield at the trees and shrubs passing by.

“I don’t have anywhere special enough to want to live there.” You say softly looking down at your boney looking hands. You felt weird being out of Chad’s house like you would get another beating any moment. 

“Then when I find a place I like I’ll ask your opinion. How does that sound?” Dean’s rough voice was kind which only made you feel even more out of place. You nod yes not sure if you had to give verbal responses. You sat in silence with Dean looking at you every now and again not saying anything as the minutes turned into hours on the road. The sound of your stomach growling made you and Dean both look at it. 

“I guess it's lunch time. I can’t take you anywhere good in just my t-shirt.” Dean said mostly to himself starting to scan the street signs for food places. There was a chicken place up ahead and Dean pulled into it quickly taking off his jacket laying it across your lap. He gave you a tense smile reaching up to touch your chin softly turning your face to the right.

“Don’t look at the drive thru person. That bruise it pretty bad.” Dean said turning towards the speaker ordering one burger for him and a chicken basket with fries for you. You take the warm box actually feeling excited about warm good food. Dean pulled away setting the food bag in the seat as he drove through the town to a clear spot at the city park. It overlooked a small fountain with an empty playground. 

“Don’t be afraid dig in sweatheart.” Dean said already shoving half the burger in his mouth. You eat slowly at first your stomach hurting from hunger. Eventually putting 3 fires at a time in your mouth not getting enough of the salty flavor. Dean chuckled making you remember he was in the car and shirtless. You blushed swallowing a mouth full of food quickly.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” You say looking back at the box to see only 4 fries and half chicken strip left. Dean all the sudden moved over closing in on you. You tensed ready for the slap or punch, instead, Dean pulled his jacket from your lap not even touching your skin. You looked over at his casual face as he pulled the jacket back on before he started the car again. You look out the window thinking of where exactly you were being taken dozing off like you normally had to for entertainment. 

“Chad woke me up kind early this morning. I need a nap soon we are going to stop at a motel until tomorrow.” Dean said without looking at you already slowing down the car to pull into an empty parking lot. Dean park directly out front of the main office an old fat man sat reading a magazine inside. Dean turned to you with a serious face for a moment. 

“Do I need to tie you to the car?” Dean asked the threat very real in his words. You nodded no curling into a ball feeling like a piece of property. 

“Good girl.” Dean said climbing out of the car to go get a room. You sat in silence watching Dean talk with the man his bod facing sideways to watch you out of the corner of his eye. The fat man took the cash handing Dean a key not even looking out the window at the 16 year old in the car. Dean came back handing you the key as he drove to the far side parking the car so it would block your lower half when you walked to the door. 

“Wait for me to open your door.” Dean said climbing out to gather his stuff from the trunk coming around to open the door for you letting you limp to the motel room unlocking it. The room was cold with the AC running at full blast making a humming sound in the room. Dean pushed passed you setting stuff on the small double bed in the middle of the far wall. You closed the door locking it out of habit looking around the room awkwardly. 

“Do you want to shower?” Dean asked pulling soap and a towel out of his bag. You step forward taking the items going to the open bathroom door. 

“I’ll be in there in a second so take your time.” Dean said making your stomach sick for a moment. You started to think about what he might do to you after wards now that you were alone so where private.


	2. He saves you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn to live with Dean as an owner.

You close the door quickly looking at the sink and simple toilet with a small basket on the back of it. A shaving razor sat in it along with shaving cream and complementary shampoo. You snatched the razor blade in small finger. Your heart beating rapidly holding it. An item that could be your freedom. 

You didn't know Dean. Other than he was the man that popped your cherry. He had made it nice and gentle, but he still was your owners now. 

'I'm just a sex toy.' You think coldly the razor getting heavier as dark thought flood in your mind your head cocked sideways to listen.  
'You have to run.'  
'Be free' a whisper  
'Death is freedom' another soft whisper.  
'I don't want to die' you sob inside.  
'Would you rather get raped for the rest of your life?' Your mothers voice washed through your mind. 

Small tears run down your face as the razors protective lid falls to the floor. You raise it to your wrist looking at it sitting there. Feeling the cold crisp blades on your skin. You hold your breath ready to drag it down. 

'Be free' something whispers inside of you closing your eyes just as you add pressure.

The door opens making you jump slicing your wrist lightly. You hiss in pain as Dean walks in with a confused face. His eyes narrow on the blood dripping from your wrist on to the white tile floor.

"What the fuck!" He yells angrily quickly yanking the blade away. You cower immediately ready for the punishment your arms cover your face making blood fling along the wall and Dean.

"Jesus ____ stop it! I'm not going to hurt you." He angrily bites out grabbing your bleeding wrist. He wrapped a towel around it next keeping tight pressure on it.

"I-I-I," you stutter in pain and panic still prepared for the punishment. He pulled you over to the sink before letting a little pressure off your cut. It started bleeding immidiatly making the white sink pink.

"Your damn lucky you didn't fucking die just now. What the hell _____ am I really that fucking bad to live with?" He mutters mostly running water over your wound before leaving you bleeding. He left the door open disappearing for a few seconds before coming back with bandages and medical tape.

"I can't live like this anymore." You say softly not looking at him just watching the blood run down the sink drain. He stilled for a moment going back to cleaning and bandaging your wound.

"Look I know Chad is really messed up, but I'm not like him. I hoped you had realized that the last time I saw you. I'm not going to hurt you ____ I expect things like rough sex maybe, but I will never hurt you just for fun." He said it sternly lifting your chin to look in eyes at the last part."Why has he made you so scared?" Dean asked before glancing at your bruised side. 

"He used to beat me almost constantly for very stupid reasons. Like using warm shower water for instance." You say your lips trembling a little when you saw anger flash through his eyes.

"That man is sick and now he is bringing a kid into his sick fucking world." Dean says through clenched teeth soon getting done wrapping the bandages. You relax a fraction looking at his stern face vigorously cleaning up the bloody sink.

"I just thought you would be the same some way. I'm sorry Dean. I just can't live like that anymore." You say a few tears running down your cheeks. He stopped cleaning looking at you with very soft stare. He sighed shaking his head slightly he put the supplies away letting you cry for a moment by yourself.

After a few seconds you follow him back into the bedroom seeing him sitting on the bed his gaze on the floor.

"We need to talk about what I expect from you. That way this doesn't happen again. I wanted to do it at our home, but I guess now is the best time." He began patting an empty spot on the bed next to him. You hesitate walking slowly to sit next to him his shirt rising slightly up your legs.

"What do you expect?" You ask curious about the bussiness like manner he had transformend into.

"I expect you to stay healthy at all times. Take care of your self food wise and hygiene. I like shaved legs, but I little bush is ok." He smiled lightly trying to makings you laugh or at least lighten up. "We won't be in an actual house for a while and until then I'm ok if we are not sexual. Unless you wanted it of course. I expect you to be with me at least once a week when we do move in. The only meal I really care about is breakfast so if you could make that every morning. I won't ask you to do much else." He said finishing with a weird shrug looking into your eye. 

"That doesn't sound so bad." You say with a small smile feeling much better about your situation now you knew what to expect.

"What about punishments?" You ask naturally feeling all of this was to good to be true. Dean tensed biting his lip the think for a moment.

"I have never hit a women who hasn't hit or tried to kill me first. I see no reason to punish you _____ just treat me like a person and I'll treat you the same." Dean said his hand moving a bit closer to your leg on the bed. You think of other things that bothered you about being with Chad.

"Will I have to sleep with other people." You ask a shiver running down your spine just thinking about the awful possibility.

"No and if by chance you see a guy you really like. Say maybe you wanted to talk or what ever with him as long as I approve of the guy. I would be ok with it." He said with a tight smile. You think about to for a moment looking at the floor like he had done when you walked in. You looked up at him meeting his deep green eyes. Then down at his lips so pink, full, and dangerously close to you. 

"Will there be other women?" You ask almost breathless looking back into his eyes. He seemed thrown off by the question looking away for a moment before meeting your gaze again.

"If you keep your end of the deal no, but if you refuse to have sex with me. I will look for someone else on the side. You will never go back to Chad under any circumstances." Dean stated with a firm look. You look down at his lips again not realizing how close you had gotten until your fingers touched his. 

"Oh sorry." You say about to pull away when he touches your hand lightly. Then taking your hand into his fully letting his warm finger envelop yours. You meet his eyes again seeing the kindness you never thought you would see in anyone.

"You can hold my hand anytime you want darlin." Dean's voice was deep, but gentle your heart beats faster. Then you blinked quickly turning away from him with a slight blush. You were looking at the floor when Dean's fingers wrapped around your chin slowly making you look at him.

"I know I just said I wouldn't, but could I kiss you?" He asked almost a whisper his lips already so close to yours. You licked your lips naturally never being asked for a kiss before.

"A small one." You answer watching him lean forward quickly. His eyes closed as his lips pressed lightly into yours. You closed you're eyes as well, but the feeling of him so soft made you press firmly into his kiss. He moaned his hand squeezed your in need the action frightening you. 

You pull away nervously thinking Dean would hit you because of it. He smile softly at you the hand on your chin going up to move hair behind your ear.

"Thank you." He said softly before standing up. He went to the bathroom with out a word turning on the shower. He came back out with his shirt in hand "I think you should wait until tomorrow for a shower because of the bandages. Please take a nap ____." Dean said before shutting the door leaving you know the motel room alone.

You think about running only for a second before laying down under the crisp comforter. You soon fall asleep to the sound of Dean humming in the shower.

2 months later

"And this can be your own library." Dean says proudly looking around the simple room next to his office. It was more of a porch with no doors an abundance of windows on the right wall look out to a dense forest. On the left a small fire place with book shelves on either side. You could already picture a small love seat to curl up in.

"What do you think?" He asks his hands on his hips. He was nervous after you didn't like the first to houses. You look or at the medium back yard thinking about the rest of the house. 

You entered into the living room with a stair case on the right and a hall way in the middle. To the left is the dinning room kitchen area with a bathroom connecting with the living room. To the right is Dean's office and your little library. Up stairs there are 4 bedroom with 2 bathrooms. One connecting two guest rooms and the other just in the master bedroom.

The house had dark hard wood through out with light blue carpet in the bedroom. A greenish carpeting in the office and tile in the library. All the walls were the same light yellow almost tan in the wrong lighting.

"I love it." You smile tuning back to Dean's relieved face. He pulled out his phone to call the owner of the house telling him the we would take it.

You walk back through future office across the hall into the kitchen. When you enter you see the stove to the right a counter then the fridge. There was a small area for a breakfast table. Then to the left was a longer counter with a sink the 90 degrees a 5 feat. A sink sat in the middle with a bar above it looking into the dinning room. In the right corner the bathroom door stood with enough space for a China cabinet and a 4 to 6 seated table.

"They have the papers ready to sign. You ready to be Mrs. Winchester?" Dean's deep voice asks behind you making your heart thud at the question. You turn around seeing his with the fake wedding ring in hand.

"Never thought I'd wear one of these even for a fake marriage." You smile holding out your left hands. He slipped the sliver ring on holding your hand a few moment to look at it. The ring was a normal silver band with three diamonds. Two small ones with a larger stone in the middle. Then he looked into your eyes with a warm smile.

"May I kiss my bride?" He chuckles already stepping closer his free hand going to your right hip.

"Didn't take you to be a traditional man." You joke letting him take you into his arms. He kissed you softly at first soon growin hungry. Your lips feeling swollen with he pulls away with a satisfied grin. You now know he will stop when he feels satisfied with the kiss. 

"Can wait to consummate the wedding." He teased making you giggle wiggling away from his arms. You had been playing this dangerous kissing game for months now. True to his word never forcing you to fuck him until you were happy with your home.

"I feel like it's been years since I had sex." You confess with a blush remembering living with Chad.

"It will be worth it. Trust me." Dean said kissing your neck before pulling you down the hallway and out the front door.

"Next furniture shopping." Dean smiles his hand finding yours on the bench seat. His finger lightly running along the fake ring snugly in your finger.

'Mrs. Winchester.' You liked the sound of that. But at the same time you have felt more like a friend to Dean these past few months. Maybe after you have sex you will feel more normal.

1 week after that

"Finally done." You smile putting the last painting in the living room. The whole house now furnished with different things you and a Dean had picked out together. The living room had a flat screen, 4 seater couch, 2 recliners, and an entertainment center. 

The dinning room had an metal table with a glass top with 6 dark wood chairs around it. A white China cabniet with random dishes in it next to the bathroom door. 

The office had been turned into a library slash office with the small room now a sitting room with some of y'all's favorite book there for the other to read. 2 small loveseats sat in the small room, matching the couch in the office. Dean's desk was a dark wood with a black leather chair behind it sitting to the left of a window a wall of research books behind the chair.

The 2 guest rooms has single beds in them with different color schemes for each. The room the was supposed to be your room has now been turned in to a weapons room. Because Dean talked you into living in his room.

The master bed had a 4 poster canopy bed with dark green sheets and black pillows. The canopy had black satin the was easy to tie to each post. The closet in the room had a his and hers side with enough room for a shared dresser in the middles for under wear and such. There were two night stands on either side with lamps set up.

"It's already 5:45. Do you just want to get a order delivery pizza?" Dean offered plopping down on the couch. His hair was messy and blonder today than normal. His green flannel was rolled to his elbow the sides laying open on the couch. His black Tshirt clung to him giving you a perfect view of his tight body.

"Pizza sounds great. Order it while I go put away some more clothes." You say an idea hatching quickly. You climb upstairs quickly almost floating to your room. You wanted Dean now before you were about to explode. You had been horny for way to long and knew he could make this the best sex of your life.

'Wear the red!' You think excitedly closing the bedroom door to strip out of your moving clothes. You got to the bathroom freshing up quickly even adding some lavender scented lotion on your hands and calfs. You go to the dresser pulling out the red thong and see through top Dean hadn't noticed you buy the other day. 

The top had lace along the breast with a silk breast cup along with silk straps attached to a sheer fabric that went around your waist showing off your filled in curves. 

You could hear him on the stairs making your race to stand infront of the bed. You bite your lip putting your hands behind your back as you hear him just a few feet away. 

"Guy said it would be 45 minutes cuz their- holy shit." He groaned walking into the room to see you in the very revealing clothing. You notice how his jeans seem to bulge almost instantly at the sight of you.

"I'm ready Dean." You say softly taking a step towards him when he stayed silent. He blinked before going into action he took two big strides wrapping you in his arms. His mouth was on your his hands roaming over your naked body just for him. His kissed your roughly making your lips feel heavy, but you didn't care.

He squeezed your butt cheeks making you groan against his mouth. Your hand wandering down to cup his large deniem bulge. He humped into your hand desperately needing release just as much as you did. He pulled away his hands moving down to your legs. He pulled your from the ground making your grab onto his shoulders in surprise.

He pinned you against the wall with a soft thud pushing his bulge into your silk coverd sex. You moaned in want pulling his head forwards you to kiss again. His lips meet your quickly parting your mouth with his hot tongue. He humped you against the wall his leg coming up to hold you butt up. His hands went to cup your breast the silk driving your crazy. He pulled away again to kiss your neck down to your collar bone. 

"Dean I need you." You groan pushing your hips to meet his needy dry humps. He stopped kissing you to pull down the straps letting the top fall down to your waist. Your breast were perky with hard nipples aching to be sucked on.

"You sure ____?" He asks one more times licking his lips. You smile widly nodding yes before he twirls you around to lay you on the soft bed. You landed in the middle just under the pillows your breast bouncing. He quickly descended on you taking your left nipple into his mouth. You arched into his burning mouth your hands grabbing on to his shirts.

"Your cloths!" You groan in frustration needing to feel him. He chuckled leaning back to undress watching you pull the top off your body.

"Leave the thong on." He instructed with a wicked grin his pants dropping to the floor along with his boxers. He stood fully naked infront do you his penis curving slightly to the right and up. You bite your lip seeing how long he was almost 9 inches of you had to guess. 

"You seem bigger than last time." You blush feeling a small ping of nerves. He climbs on the the bed slowly sniffing your legs as he spreads them.

"Lavander?" He smiles kissing the inside of your thighs. You giggle your hands falling to the sides of the bed looking down at his face getting closer to your sex. 

"Correct Mr. Winchester." You tease pulling off the fake wedding ring to give back to him. He frowned for a moment taking the band with two finger. 

"Why don't you just wear it. It's a gift, you don't have to think of it as a wedding ring if that freaks you out." Dean said almost hurt that you didn't want it. You take t back putting it on the same finger. Before looking at it in the light next to Dean's face. You smiled at it then noticed him looking intensely at you. He kissed your stomach reaching up to pull the red thong from your smooth legs. 

"It wouldn't feel right on any other finger." You say with a small blush your legs restlessly bumping into his arms and ribs. He gave you a slow twinkling smile his body moving back up yours. He reached out touching your left hand. His own matching fake rink clinking against your. 

"You can still call your self Mrs.Winchester if you wanted to." He whispers kissing you softly before you could say anything. You closed your eyes kissing him back your legs wrapping around his waist. You feel his large shaft starting to spread your wet lower lips. He pulled away adjusting to push further.

"Do you want it fast? Idk when the pizza guy is gonna get here." Dean smiles already pushing his head into your entrance. You moan feeling him spread you around his mushroom rim.

"Take me." You moan pushing your hips into his. He thrust hard pushing half way into your tight walls. The lack of sex has made you so tight it alarmist hurts to have Dean inside of you. He grunt pulling out slightly to work himself into your pussy.

"Jesus _____ its almost like the first fucking time." He groans finnaly pushing against your cervix. You moan with him arching your breast into his chest while he pulls out halfway. He pushes back hard into your g-spot. You tense around him almost milking his shady with your needy walls.

"Your so big Dean." You whisper your hands going up to wrap around his shoulders. Your fingers unable to stop digging into his skin in pleasure. He grunted with every thrust starting to rock the bed with a light thud. Your moaned progressively get louder the tighter you contract around Dean's thick cock. "Your beautiful." He moaned before leaning down taking a nipple between his lips to suck lightly. You gasp punishing your body against his mouth. His tongue and cock tearing away every fear you had about this moment. He sat up pushing harder into your body. His hand now squeezing your breast. He stopped suddenly to hump you harder. 

"Fucking ____." He moans starting to push you over the edge your finger nails leaving pink lines in his skin. Your need was so close to skyrocketing when he stared kissing your neck. You moaned loudly yoru eyes slamming shut. Your legs locked around his hips trying to push him as deep as you could. He sucked on your neck marking you as his. Your orgasm forced his seed to spill inside of your walls his hips rocking back and forth. 

"Oh god Dean. That was amazing." You say your eyes still shut tight unable to untangle yourself from his body just yet. He released your neck with a small pop before kissing you softly. He pulled out, but laid on top of you his lips still connecting you.

The door bell rang making you both jump. He pulled away with a small grin.

"Perfect timing." Dean chuckled getting up to pull his jeans back on. He grabbed his wallet from the side table quickly going back down stairs. You sighed feeling your legs twitch from the body shaking orgasm. Your stomch growled making you roll out of bed pulling Dean's shirt to cover yourself. You head down stairs for food and some reading time.

"Do you need any Cheese or Crushed Red Pepper?" The teen age boys asks looking past Dean to see you only in a short Tshirt. His eyes widened making Dean turn around and grin at you before saying no and shutting the door. 

"Cheese or pepperoni?" He asks setting the box on the coffee table before turning on the TV.

"Cheese please." You smile sitting next to him taking the pizza with a napkin. He was grinning at your a weird look in his eyes while he watched you eat your food.

"What?" You ask when you felt to awkward to ignore it any longer. 

"Thank you. I didn't even have to ask you like I thought I was going to have to. You just went a head and planned it all out and some how that made it more I don't know. Special somehow like it wasn't just fucking me becasue you think you have to. Thank you for making it special." Dean explains. You relaize he was being emotion with you opening up to how he felt about the situation. 

"Your welcome." You blush taking another bite of pizza before tuning on orange is the new black. He kissed your cheek before digging into his own pepperoni pizza. Leaning back to watch the show in only his jeans. You think about all that has happened since Dean bought you from Chad making you glad about your life. You felt almost normal not like a sex toy. Maybe even girlfriend statues you think a small flame of hope sparking to life in your heart.


End file.
